Talk:Charart/Archive 1
join hi 04:25, April 7, 2016 (UTC) You are more than welcome to join! I have to go to school shortly, so put yourself on the list for whatever rank you have on WW. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 11:51, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hi. I go on warriors wiki & warriors fanfiction wiki, Can I join --Foxsteps (talk) 22:54, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. You're a kit on WW, yes? And have a mentor? Join I'd like to join, but I've got a slight dilemma. My computer programs are screwed, and so I use my iPad. But the iPad uploads images as .jpg files. I have attempted to convert the .jpgs to .pngs, but I am still attempting to convert all my images. I would still like to help though. I am mostly active on the weekend. On that note, if I am accepted could someone please send me the linearts without the white area. Please? I'll send my email address if any kind soul can help me. Oh yes sure! Sorry I completely forgot to respond. Welcome! yes you can join. Message me about your problems and we'll see what we can do. 23:45, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Join? Can I join? I would also like a mentor that uses GIMP. Hollywhisker123 (talk) 00:13, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I'll get you in as a kit and give you to Stealth. She's on vacation right now but she'll be back before the month ends. Check the Guidelines and if you want you can try something simple (such as Icepelt). You can check the list of needed art if you wanna give anything a shot. Just curious... would you mind terribly if I had the same mentor that I have (kinda) on the Warriors Wiki? I just think it would be easier to have the same mentor. Hollywhisker123 (talk) If you have a mentor on WW you don't need one here. Also, unless your mentor is Brambleshade your mentor isn't here �� so do I take you off of stealth? I mean she said she's pretty busy in school (and currently on vacation so if it's during the school year for her she'll have homework to catch up on) so that might be for the best. No, my mentor will be Spooky, but she said that she couldn't officially be my mentor on WW because her mentor request isn't approved yet. But couldn't she mentor me on here then? She's already said she'd teach me stuff. Hollywhisker123 (talk) Well, yes, atm she cannot be a mentor here because she hasn't done 4 charats nor has she tweaked anything, but the second she's approved on WW she'll be good here. So, uh, sit tight. Mentor Request So this kinda explains itself. I've got the right amount of images approved, and have a bunch of tweaked things on WW. Besides that, Holly will most likely be my apprentice since I'm pretty much teaching her anyway most days on chat so. Poking I know I'm not leader, but you're not a mentor on WW nor have you tweaked chararts here. However, I think I mentioned that Foxfoot gets a torn ear before becoming leader, and his deputy image does not depict a torn ear (hint hint) Right, I can do that^ :The reason I'm not a mentor on WW is because they said they would, but the project is dead. So therefore, no new mentors for WW anyhow. The leads of that sector haven't edited since July, and so I've basically given up. Perhaps we should alter that for now, as it's really unfair; I've talked to the WW mentor leads via Skype, and they won't be back on for a longgggg time. :As for here, is there really anything to tweak? All the art is practically new. Like, really new. The reason WW has so many tweaks is because of the authors changing their minds about descriptions a lot, but we obviously don't have that problem here. :But, idk what counts for a tweak, but I removed a bunch of waste from this image, as it said in the archive that someone was supposed to do it once it was approved. Saw that it hadn't been done; tweaked it a little while ago. Besides that, on our charart main page, it just says you don't have to ask to tweak. So I dunno - might've tweaked something else in the past - unknowingly. Ouch. Stealth is technically a lead. Hasn't she been on? No, you just have to be honest with what you've done. If you tweaked Lilystar I trust you, and if you fix Foxfoot (since it has to be done anyway) I'll get the email and can confirm you tweaked it. But the final decision is Stealth's The leads of the mentor program are Ferk and Bramble^^ Not Stealth. When Icy was picking I told her to pick Stealth, because she's more active, but my word didn't go through and now we have inactive leads there. Stealth has been on in other areas, yeah :3. Tweaked tweaked that one image you pointed out for the ear^ there was also one pixel of waste by the paws that I removed, just 'cause. Well, then, you've met all the requirements, all you need is Stealth to confirm. I thought she said she got of school on Dec. 2nd, so she should theoretically be active. Yep I'll make you a mentor. 21:27, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Join & Mentor title and can my mentor be Spooky? 01:14, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Hi I didn't get a notification >< you still want to join? 21:27, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Join Hi, may I join? 03:01, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Yeah sure welcome to charart! Are you able to fix your siggie, please? 04:33, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Join Hi may I join? Fallenice the Great (talk) 03:37, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Yeah sure welcome to PCA! I'll add you in. 03:39, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Join Request Can I join? 13:57, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Yes sure welcome! 19:27, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Re-join Hello, I noticed I've been removed from this project and I understand it's because I've been really inactive. But I've been working on improving my chararts and switched programs so I wonder if I can rejoin as an apprentice? -- 12:38, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Of course! Make sure to read the guidelines on the main page, and I'll add you in. Join Request Hi, may I join? StarlightGirlHSS (talk) (I'll get a proper siggie later) Sure welcome! make sure to read the guidelines! 21:44, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Joining? Could I join? – [[User:Waterclaw135/Chararts|•']] [[User:Waterclaw135|'Water']]' [[User Talk:Waterclaw135|•']]' 03:18, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Yes, welcome! Make sure to read the guidelines! 09:05, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Rejoin Hi! I noticed I'm not on the roster, may I rejoin? Thanks! TheUsual (talk) 20:48, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Added you back in! Make sure to review the guidelines on the main page again, and welcome back!